


Inicio

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ambos lo supieron en ese momento. Supieron que quedarían prendados el uno del otro para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inicio

Tenía 5 años y estaba solo. Era bajito y menudo, pero ávido para pelear. Había llegado a Londres con su madre, pero ella ya no estaba, nunca mas estaría. Sinceramente no le importaba. Sabía que si atravesaba esas puertas podría llegar a ser alguien.

*-*-*-*

Tenía 7 años y desde que recordaba vivía ahí. El viejo edificio no tenía ningún misterio para él. Era el mejor en el colegio, incluso superaba a los que ya estaban por irse, pero no podía importarle menos. Era aburrido y lo único que quería era que llegara algo que cambiara esa monotonía.

*-*-*-*

Apenas entró en el lugar, el chico raro con el que lo había dejado su mamá lo llevó hacia un cuarto.

-Este será tu cuarto. No pelees con tu compañero y no lo olvides, eres Mello- Le dijo el muchacho para luego irse. Es verdad, Mihael Kheel ya no existía. Él ya no existía.

*-*-*-*

Estaba recostado en su cama y escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguramente era su nuevo compañero. Un pequeño niño rubio traspasó el umbral de la entrada, arrastrando un bolso gris.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mih… ¡digo!... Mello- Dijo el blondo.

-Yo soy Matt- Le respondió el chico, acercándose a él.

Y ambos lo supieron en ese momento. Supieron que quedarían prendados el uno del otro para siempre. Supieron que algo fuerte iba a pasar ahí. Con solo 7 y 5 años supieron que querrían estar hasta el fin de sus días juntos.

Supieron que sería el inicio de lo más grande de sus vidas.

Y no se equivocaron.


End file.
